Overrated
by Kiramizu
Summary: I love my brother so much. I hate Cam so much. I want to be respected so much. But I'm just seen as that blonde bratty girl with a brother complex. But I guess they are right, because who doesn't want their brother to be happy, I know I do. Not incest


**Hello it's me again attacking the Harvest Moon universe and writing another little fluffy story. This is my second one-shot and I wanted to write it so badly when playing this addictive version of the farmer meets man and has millions of beautiful children game series. But this is not a story about Lillian, because I have no inspiration for her story yet. It's Ash and Cheryl, but there's not really much incest, just something sweet for the soul, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Whispering and gossiping could be heard easily if you wanted to pay attention. But I have to keep the lookout for what's going on in this town.<p>

"_I think I want to ask out Ash."_

"_Shhh don't say that or else the blonde brat will hear you."_

I instantly knew that they were speaking about me. Of course I pick my battles and they aren't worth my time. I reached the Café, ready to ask Howard for some more beauty tips. On the way to the entrance I saw Lillian, the girl that recently moved to Konohana and Cam.

I really didn't like flower boy much since Ash called him his best friend but he stole Lillian away from Ash. She was the only girl I approved of. She wasn't shallow and mean like the other older girls who wanted to date my brother. She also didn't get annoyed with my pranks and called them cute. I wanted her for a sister, but Cam took her away, like he did with my brother.

"Cheryl, come over here!" Lillian called. "I have your request done."

She patted my head and gave me the box of chamomile and mint. I smiled sadly and returned the items.

"I don't have a thing on me."

"Well I'll still take that kiss on the cheek." She playfully winked. "But it's on me, little sister."

I beamed at Lillian. Cam looked over at the two of us and smiled. "Howard should be in his room."

"Well even I knew that, I don't need your help Cam." I huffed and stomped off.

When I turned back to look at them Lillian was comforting Cam who was disturbed by my behavior. I frowned when I saw Lillian give him a peck on the lips. That should have been my brother.

I entered the café and walked up the stairs into Howard's room. I was greeted with the sight of a heavily decorated room with a pink motif. Everything was pink and in different shades from hot pink to coral. I honestly loved this room but my mom refused to decorate any room in the house like this.

"Oh Cheryl, sweetie, what brings you up here today, hmm?"

A large man with short curly blond hair stood in front of me. He had small eyes and ruby red lips, but a big heart.

"Howard do you understand what it feels like to love someone?"

"Why Cheryl are you falling for someone?" He asked excitedly.

"Well no, but Ash seemed like he was in love… but now it seems like he's not."

"Well Cheryl, sometimes heartbreak is included when falling in love. One just has to take the good and the bad." Howard frowned.

"Is Lillian in love? Is she truly in love with Cam?"

"Well it's too early to decide like that; after all they've been dating for a month now." Howard said.

I looked over at Howard. "Wouldn't you rather Cam with Laney and Lillian with Ash?"

"No, that's not up to me." Howard responded.

"Well I think that's how it should have been. Ash is hardworking, sweet, kind and cute. I mean if we weren't related… Well even if he asked me now, I would gladly want to be his girlfriend!" I pouted before running out of the room down the stairs and out the café.

_I'll get big brother his true love back from that so- called best friend. _I thought unhappily.

"Uh… Cheryl." A voice called out to me. I turned my head to see Cam looking at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about insulting you earlier so…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Before I could give him a piece of my mind, I heard the most joyous of sounds. "Hey Cheryl, Hey Cam, what are you doing?"

I turned around to see my prince charming. He stood next to me with matching crystal blue eyes and ash blond hair. My big handsome and cool brother, Ash picked me up and threw me over his back, giving me a piggyback ride.

"I hope you're not trying to trouble my little sis." He joked. "Then I'll have to beat you up."

Cam smiled and took a neatly trimmed and decorated gift box. "I have a present for you Cheryl. I hope you like it honestly."

I took the box and mustered the sweetest smile on my face. "Cam you didn't have to. I just overreacted earlier. I can't stay mad at you, after all you are my brother's best friend, and you're like family."

"Oh okay, well I'm glad you're happy."

Ash nudged him. "Hm, doesn't seem like something you'd think of by yourself. Sounds like you got a little help from a feminine companion."

Cam looked uncomfortable. "No, I just… I don't…"

"You got help from Lillian, correct?" I said. "She was on a date with you earlier, so I assumed that she told the things I like right."

"It… It wasn't a date really, I mean I… ugh." Cam spoke frenetically.

"Hey Cam I'll catch you later I actually have to get going." Ash declared ignoring Cam's reaction.

"Uh yeah sure man, don't let me keep you." Cam said while avoiding Ash's eyes.

Ash turned around and left. I looked down at Ash's hands which were clenched tightly.

"Cheryl, is it bad that I still kind of hate Cam for taking Lillian?"

"Well of course not, he's your best friend isn't he. He should clearly know that if you liked her first you should get a shot first." I chided.

"It's not fair, because Cam and I have been friends for years, before Lillian showed up… I guess I'm being a weak man."

Before I could attempt to cheer him up, he hoisted me off his back and walked with me into the house before he turned back around. "Sorry Cheryl but I need to take a walk."

"I'll come with you-"

"Alone." He told me curtly. He turned back around and walked further towards the farm area that Lillian owns. I knew he couldn't go to see her because she was back in Konohana Town where she originally came from.

Dinner time arrived quickly. I washed up, brushed my hair back with a head scarf and changed into a shorter dress and fuzzy boots. I sat at the dinner table and watched as my mom placed a bowl of Doria on the table in front of me. She sat at her chair and looked around.

"Where's your brother? Is he still outside?" My mom asked. "I even cooked his favorite… But he can always heat it up and eat it when he gets here."

"Well Ash is kind of sad and I can't help him." I sighed playing with the Doria. "Cam is a dirty friend."

My mom scolded me. "Now Cheryl, I know you support your brother and love him a lot but this is his problem and Cam hasn't done a thing to you."

"So what, it's not my fault that he's so jealous of Ash that he has to do this. Lillian should be with Ash not Cam!"

"That is enough young lady! This isn't your business; you're just a child, so stop prodding into older peoples affairs. Now I don't want to hear another word about this; leave Ash to his troubles." She yelled.

I didn't say anything. I was tired of people treating me like a child; I was just as responsible as everyone in this stupid town if they would let me help. But for now I had to focus on keeping tears from falling into my food.

I cleaned up and sat on my bed. The only source of light was the moonlight that filtered through the window's glass. I was sleepy, but I was determined to wait for Ash's return.

The door jiggled open and Ash walked in. He walked over to his bed without changing and sunk into his pillow as if he was trying to drown himself. I ran over to him quickly and tossed him over.

"Big bro what happened, I was waiting for you and Mom made Doria… Were you crying?"

In the moonlight I could see Ash's eyes were puffy and red. There were dry tear streaks faintly glimmering in the moonlight. The sadness and devastation showed in his eyes. He couldn't look at me in my eyes because he probably felt ashamed that I saw him like this.

"Ash, I thought you were going for a walk. What on earth happened?" I asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He whined. "Go to bed and don't worry."

"If you're still worried about Cam and Lillian, I could…"

"Cheryl, please go to bed. I'm not going to talk about this." Ash warned me.

"Ash you gotta tell me or else I can't help you!" I whined. "If you don't do anything Cam will win and you'll lose her forever! Come on don't give up you're the greatest person I know. You don't want to lose to him of all people!"

"Cheryl, shut up! It's none of your damn business!" Ash yelled. "Why do you think you can keep prying into my life like this?"

"Ash you're being childish, I'm trying to help you. Why can't anyone understand I'm a responsible adult here?" I complained. "I'm so tired of not gaining any respect around here."

"Oh and what is being an adult Cheryl? Terrorizing people who get to close to me? Badmouthing people and chasing off competition for my attention?" Ash laughed bitterly. "Is it because you're doing me such a big favor by ruining my social life because you don't want me to leave? Give me a break! You're nothing but a selfish spoiled brat with selfish intentions!"

I didn't know what to say. I ran out of my house and out of the front door. My tiny legs took me out of the town square, past the flower garden and into the mountain road to Konohana. Why was he so mean about it? I just want the best for Ash… then why?

My legs slowed down the minute I got to the top of the mountain by the Harvest Goddess spring. I didn't want to continue anymore, I wanted to give up, I wanted to cry and I wanted Ash to hug and baby me like he always did. I shouldn't have been angry at just Cam but Lillian as well. But I didn't want to dislike her; I wanted to give her a different chance because I accepted her. I loved hanging out with her, she enjoyed my pranks, she spoke to me as a regular girl regardless of age and she suited Ash the best.

I continued walking down the mountain path and towards Konohana. I felt so tired, I couldn't move. I felt my eyes drop and my body lag; I fell on the ground and just laid there with the tears flowing out of my eyes freely.

"…Ryl…" I faintly heard. "Che…l." I felt my body being shook.

"Cheryl! Are you okay?"

I woke up and saw a foreign looking house in my surroundings. I saw Asian inspired colors and motif throughout the house. I saw two cats and dogs and an owl scattered throughout the house. My eyes finally settled and I saw Lillian's worried face staring at me.

"What happened to me?"

"That's what I want to know silly." Lillian bonked me on the head. "I was walking outside doing a little late night foraging for ingredients and I find you passed out on the dirt."

_Oh that's right I left Ash after that and I was exhausted. _I thought to myself.

"Oh Lillian, I'm just so tired. I wanted to help Ash but he… snapped at me and I ran out the house."

"Well I'd not assume he'd be in the best of moods after what happened." She looked wistful.

"Well what happened?" I asked weakly.

"I was on a date with Cam and he told me about the tension between him and Ash lately. I gave him advice to have a heart to heart with Ash. I was coaching him on things to avoid doing and soon enough we started playing around in the river. We hadn't noticed Ash walking nearby and Cam pulled me in for a kiss. Suddenly all we heard was a gasp, an indignant cry and Ash's fading silhouette as he ran."

I felt my heart clench. I was wrong; I was the one acting childish this whole time. I just wanted a reason to make Ash feel like he needed me by his side; someone to confide in, when I didn't even understand what he was going through. I'd never been in love; I'm 11 for Pete's sake. I can't understand those things because I haven't been through any of it.

"Lillian, why Cam? Why can't you learn to love Ash? Is it hard to love someone else?"

"…Well kind of… You get a certain feeling with that one person that no one else can give you." Lillian explained. "While I like Ash and he probably would make the best boyfriend ever, he just can't be mine… And you and I would rather see Ash at his happiest and best instead of in pain and suffering."

"But I wanted you to date Ash… You're the only one that I felt could make Ash happy… I just want Ash to have the best… Because he is the best." I felt tired again.

"Well whatever Ash said to you he didn't mean it, because in most conversations he happily brags about his caring and cute little sister, his best friend, Cheryl."

"So Ash likes having me around? He doesn't just see me as responsibility."

"You know what he says when asks for an ingredient? He says 'Every time she looks at me with those eyes and says I don't want the others, I want yours, I can't resist. But I guess those are my two most important things, farming and keeping Cheryl happy.'" Lillian smiled. "Right now the most important girl in his life is you. Girlfriends come and go and even wives too, but a sister's love is the one that will stay with him no matter what."

I smiled at Lillian. "You're right. I need to be there for Ash… in the ways that I can, as my true self."

"Great now get some sleep… Staying up is bad for your skin."

I remembered smiling before letting sleep takeover my body. My dreams were pleasant that night as I realized for once I slept without the rush to grow up.

The morning had come quickly, but that felt like the best sleep I ever had. I quickly hopped out of bed and used the shower in Lillian's bathroom. She left a foreign looking dress with silky colors and floral designs on the bottom; it looked close to the outfit she usually wore. In a little basket were my pajamas now clean and freshly folded.

I walked outside to see Ash and Lillian having a little conversation. Ash suddenly enveloped Lillian in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Lillian smiled gently and patted Ash on the back. I let out a surprised squeak and hid my eyes. Ash smiled and walked over to me hoisting me on his back and telling Lillian goodbye and thank you. Ash walked up the mountainous path with me on his back.

"Ash I'm sorry about the things I did and the prying into things I didn't understand…"

"I told Lillian I love her." Ash smiled. "She was shocked by my declaration but smiled gently."

I shimmied down from Ash's grip, to walk next to him. I stared into his eyes which no longer held sadness in them.

"She said thank you and I love you too Ash." Ash said sadly. "But she obviously meant friendship wise. But I felt happier about that."

"Well, why… well if you want to say it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because, I could have not only pushed away my best friend and my newest friend whose friendship I cherish… But also the love and affection of my number one girl." He said with a slight blush on his face.

I was stunned by his honesty. "I just wanted see Lillian once more to say goodbye to the past and look at the future for the two of us as friends. Lillian reminded me who really the most important girl in my life is." He smiled. "My bratty kid sister that I love so much."

Ash picked me up and pecked me on the cheek before grabbing my hand and running down the mountain. He was laughing and being the goofy older brother I know and love. When I was trying to be a grown up everything was gloomy and depressing but now that I've gone back to being a child, Ash regained his happy go lucky personality. I guess you can't be surrounded by adults all the time because it gets depressing. So now I'll take my time and mature naturally with Ash by my side. Because being an adult is so overrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee- hee, like I said not really incest. I mean if you must have it then read in between the lines and you make a story around it yourself. I just wanted a little family fluff… Ya know change up the other stuff I usually write and branch off. I actually liked writing this little fluff, but now I must return to the wondrous game that is Persona 4, play it or watch the anime, which is just as good, but playing it is twice the fun. Happy New Year dudes!<strong>


End file.
